


A First Kiss

by MySoCalledAngst



Series: L Lawliet & Reader Stories [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: A month into your relationship with the greatest detective and you have yet to have your first kiss. That’s not what bothers you, his sudden interest in the act, on the other hand...





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, Death Note fandom. We still alive? Still going strong? I do a yearly re-watch of pretty much all Death Note media because I’m a still a weeb deep inside. This, this was born. 
> 
> I take any and all DN requests on my newly made tumblr, imaginingdeathnote
> 
> Come say hi!

Another day, another file to be looked over. A stack of Manila folders sat on either side of your desk. A pile for unread files to your right, which was finally smaller than the pile of read files to your left. 

You sipped your coffee, the hunched man beside you humming... almost mumbling under his breath. You lift your eyes away from the small printed font, turning your gaze to find L staring at you. 

“Having an epiphany?” You quip, about to turn back to your files when he spoke. 

“An epiphany? Perhaps...” he looked to the ceiling, his thumb rubbing his lower lip. You narrowed your eyes; he was thinking... scheming. Using the desk as leverage, he pulled his office chair close to you, his knees intruding into your space. 

“I recognize we haven’t been a conventional couple,” He spoke once more, stuffing a chocolate dipped macaron into his mouth “, I would like to kiss you.”

You didn’t speak. You couldn’t speak. The most physical affection you had shared in the month you’ve been together was holding hands. What could have-

Your train of thought was broken when his slender hands came to either side of your face. He moved towards you, and while you wanted to stop and question his sudden interest in kissing, you couldn’t help but close your eyes and lean in. 

It started too gently, his lips merely ghosting against yours, but it made your heart race anyway. Then, as quick as it had started, it was over. Your eyes fluttered open, L a mere few inches from your face, analyzing what he had just experienced. You took a deep breath... you’d be damned if that little act hadn’t lit a fire inside of you. 

It started too gently, his lips merely ghosting against yours, but it made your heart race anyway. Then, as quick as it had started, it was over. Your eyes fluttered open, L a mere few inches from your face, analyzing what he had just experienced. You took a deep breath... you’d be damned if that little act hadn’t lit a fire inside of you. 

“I find this,” he paused (and you swore, it was the only time you ever saw him struggle for a word) “, pleasing. We should conduct some more tests after dinner.”

You nodded, dreamily, knowing you could teach him a few tricks and more.


End file.
